He Gets That From Me
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Kai's mom thinks about Kai after his father's death. See AN for more info


A/N: I do not own Beyblade or these lyrics. The lyrics have been changed just a bit to fit the story. This is mostly between Kai and his mother. Kai is about 5 in this. His father has died from some accident… maybe a car wreck… I'm not really sure. This all happens before Voltaire ever entered the picture. Enjoy! - Naur  
  
He Gets That From Me 

"Kai! Breakfast!" His mother called from the kitchen. From his room two doors down she could hear him groan, it only made her smile. Kai was just like herself; she hated getting up in the mornings. After another few minutes and another wake up call Kai dragged his sleepy self into the kitchen.

Without saying a word he goes straight for the table where a bowl, spoon, milk and cereal all wait. She soon hears the quiet munching of Frosted Flakes, also her favorite breakfast food.

**His early mornin' attitude  
You have to drag him out of bed  
Only frosted flakes will do  
He gets that from me  
Yeah, he gets that from me**

She smiled at her son as she drove. He told her stories of his day and other people's days, dreams he had had, things he planned to do later… always talking and never stopping. The sun shone through the window of the car down onto his face bringing out the light freckles that were dotted across his nose and cheeks.

**His two-toned and his knobby knees  
The way the sun brings those freckles out  
Talk and talk never miss a beat  
Yeah, he gets that from me  
He gets that from me**

Kai looked up at his mother as they walked through the park hand in hand. Her heart clenched at those eyes. If there was one thing he had gotten from his father it was those eyes… those red eyes that she had fallen so deeply in love with. Something caught his attention and he looked away. She looked up as he tugged at her hand to see what he was pointing at, and ice cream stand.

She bit her bottom lip digging into her pockets hoping she would have enough. Ever since the accident money had been a bit tight for them. Kai's smile lit up her whole world when she found the money he needed to get them some ice cream.

Watching him run over to the stand made her think of how close his father had come to taking Kai with him that day but then hadn't… although she missed him she didn't know what she would do if she had lost them both.  
**  
He looks at me with those big red eyes  
He's got me in the palm of his hands  
And I swear sometimes  
It's just like you're here again  
He smiles that little crooked smile  
There's no denying he's your child  
Without him I don't know what I'd do  
He gets that from you  
Oh, he gets that from you**

Kai sat in the living room of their two-bedroom apartment plucking at the old guitar strings of his father's guitar. It had always been a promise that someday his father would teach him but now with him gone he had taken it upon himself to learn and he had, very well in fact.

As his bedtime rolled around she told him to put the guitar on its stand and get ready for bed. He nodded and put the guitar on the stand his father had made for it and then started out of the living room but he stopped short.

"I love you mom," He whispered hugging her around her neck tightly. She felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of how his father would do that only he would sneak up from behind.

**How he loves your old guitar  
Yeah, he's taught himself to play  
He melts my heart  
Tells me he love me every day  
And cracks jokes at the perfect time  
Makes me laugh when I want to cry  
That boy is everything to me  
He gets that from you  
He gets that from you  
**

It was Sunday, the day they always came to this place. Kai never liked to stay for long, it made him feel weird so he was off playing while she stood telling her husband all about their week. She rested her hand against the cool stone.

"Last night… I cried. He prayed to God asking him to help us make it through… he knows how bad our money situation is with all the doctor bills and such… but he wants you to know that we'll be ok. And he said he sure misses you… I guess he really does get more from me than you," She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks.

**Last night I heard him pray  
Lord, help me and mama make it through  
And tell daddy we'll be okay  
He said he sure misses you  
He sure misses you  
He really misses you  
He gets that from me**


End file.
